gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Shavad
The Battle of Shavad was a major event of the Kashkuri front in the Pendulum Wars. After the UIR was able to occupy Vasgar, the Furlin third Infantry was able to hit the Kashkuri city. COG command scrabbled all available troops to the city to enforce the local Kashkuri troops. Colonel Choi led the 6th Brigade on the north side of the city. While Captain Adam Fenix led Howerd Company inside the city fighting Indie troops leading to the Gorlian Square museum to take out a spotter that was able to give precision locations of COG forces inside the city. Order of Battle Prelude For years, the western Kashkuri front was a bloody theatre of the Pendulum Wars. The southern border with Vasgar was peaceful since Vasgar was neutral in the war, that relied on both the COG and UIR for its fuel.Gears of War: Anvil Gate Vasgar faced budget issues overpayment of its Imulsion bills with the UIR; the failure of balancing the budget lead to the vote of no confidence against president Ilim of Vasgar by the Unity party. The UIR would send peacekeepers to the nation and invade Kashkuri from two fronts, one attacking the Anvegad pass and the other at Shavad. Kashkuri troops were able to evacuate the civilian population. The 26th RTI was sent into the city to reinforce their Kashkuri troops. Taking out the spotter Howerd Company, under the command of Captain Fenix and Lt. Stroud, was inside the back of the river. Cpt. Fenix requesting casevac for the wounded in his company but was reminded by Control that his unit is not the only one taking heavy causalities. Control advised him that enemy ground fire took down five Terns helicopters during extractions. Control told them that if they took out the Indies inside the city areas, they might be able to send a Tern to extract his Gears. With his new set up orders, Fenix advanced into the city; it took him thirty minutes to advance due to enemy fire and random shelling. By the time Fenix reached the river, he made contact with Helena who believes that the Indies set up an observer in the museum on Gorlian Square. Lt. Helena theorizes that the Indie had an observer team and a sniper inside the museum. Fenix along with Helena came up with a plan of entering the third story of the museum using a ladder, speed, and smoke grenades. Tasked with taking out an unknown spotter and losing at least 26 Gears of his 90-man company, Fenix needed evac for his Tango-One and Tango-Twos. Fenix observed the museum for a few minutes until he saw sniper fire, giving proof that the Indie had troops inside the museum. Fenix then ordered Green FDC for fire support on the roof of the museum. Was task with taking out a spotter inside the museum in Gorlian Square. Captain Fenix was advancing along the banks of the river in Shavad city. Noticing that three of the four bridges were impassible but the fourth was not collapsing from tank fire, while Indie troops were moving over a pedestrian bridge five kilometres west. Stroud discovers the Indie observer inside the museum in Gorlian square. Main front 6th Brigade under Colonel Choi lead Coalition forces against a massive amount of Indie tanks, artillery, and missiles attacking the Shavad defensive line. Choi's defense would rely on the holding of the bridges inside the city; he tasked the Sherrith tanks with taking out the last bridge in the city. Though they were unable to destroy the bridge and the Indie army was able to advance into the northeast of the city and nearly cutting off Howerd Company inside the city.Gears of War: Anvil Gate Legacy The Battle of Shavad was memorialized in the Plaza for the Tyran Dead in Halvo Bay, Tyrus.Gears of War: Judgment Act VI Shavad was one of the largest battles in the Kashkur where thousands of Tyran Gears and native Kashkuri Gears defended the capital city from invading UIR troops from Furlin. Shavad along with the rest of the Kashkuri Theater left a negative viewpoint on how the war was fought on Captain Adam Fenix who lost 26 Gears fighting inside the city.Gears of War: Anvil Gate References Category:Battles Category:Events